smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythos (Era, AoC Universe)
Mythos 'is the second epoch of the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, taking place after Antiquity but before the Middle Age. Most of the events of Mythos were related to those of Antiquity, since by this point the Pantheon had fallen and the titans murdered. Sargamon, having betrayed his family, now sought to sear all of Creation bit by bit. Smurf here for the full plot. Chain of events '-90,000: *'The Black Empire / "Hell on Earth"' *The seven Princes of Hell arrived on Middle-Earth, straight from the Seeds of Discord used to transport them from the mouth of Tartarus. The fledging new world was divided into individual domains ruled by individual princes, collectively known as the Black Empire. The conquered denizens of the homeworld refer to this period as "Hell on Earth" due to their treatment at the hands of the demons. '-64,000:' *'The Sin War' *After a lengthy and heated debate in the Aegis Council of Archangels, the Aesir voted 4-2 to intervene in mortal affairs, with Veritan abstaining. The Sin War is officially declared, and the Aesir create the Carnal Armies, led by Designates, using edifices of magic they were granted by the Pantheon. Following the conclusion of the Sin War, the Black Empire was destroyed and 6 of 7 demon princes were imprisoned; one was killed. The Designates were then buried in great Monuments, keeping eternal watch over the threat posed by the dormant demons. *The elemental avatars, whose powers were being abused by the princes, was banished back to the Primus plane. *Following the Sin War, the angels of the High Heavens are tasked by the Aesir presiding over the re-ordering Middle-Earth following its being thrown into chaos due to demonic taint. Several groups are placed in charge of this process, namely the Earth Watchers led by Shemyaza, the Anointed One. '-32,000' *Yeqon, the Usurper, was tempted by the Princes of Hell into abandoning his task as a Watcher in order to pursue the pleasures of the earth. Yeqon subsequently managed to convince Asbeel, Penemue, Kasdaya, and eventually Shemyaza himself, to betray their angelic brethren and go through the Fleshing to make themselves mortals. In doing so, they had left the planet defenceless at a critical moment. Some of the Watchers were disgusted by this betrayal, and, led by Araqiel, they plotted to overthrow Shemyaza and his corrupt accomplices. *Once on earth, the Watchers raised an island out of the ground for themselves with their newfound power, and established the island nation of Terris Aurum with Shemyaza as King. '-29,000' *'Fall of Bifrost' *The merfolk help the Earth Watchers to crush the nephilim revolt, by collapsing the golden bridge, Bifrost. The nephilim, unable to escape in time, fall to oceans below and drown. '-28,000' *'Temptation of Shemyaza' *Unbeknowst to anyone, Princess Lilitu - leader of the Succubi - had not perished during the Sin War. For the last 36,000 years, she had been scheming in the darkness, plotting to free her master Asmodee, the Lord of Sin. She hatched a plot with the traitorous Yeqon to control the fallen Watchers via Shemyaza, their Champion, intending on opening the door to unspeakable corruption. *With Asmodeus twisting Shemyaza's heart from the inside-out, and blackening his very thoughts, he was able to force the Watcher-King into his service. Shemyaza ended up courting Lilitu, whose charms he easily fell to. '-27,896' *'The Second Sin War' *After being informed of Lilitu and Shemyaza's plot to free Asmodeus, Araqiel rallied the loyal Earth Watchers in declaring war on the combined forces of Azmodia, the Succubi, and the Kingdom of Terris Aurum, in a conflict known as the Second Sin War. '-26,800' *'The War of the Dragon' *The Earthen, led by keeper Naz'gomal, invade the continent of Maztica to defeat and imprison the Dragon River Kings before they tear the realm apart with their constant struggles. They succeeded in imprisoning Ao Guang, Ao Run and Ao Shun in special containers to be sealed off and held in an angelic processing unit, located on the Spirit Isles. However, the red dragon king - Ao Qin - refused to relinquish his hold over his domain, and was, after much struggle, destroyed in carnal form. His spirit, however, escaped, and would come back to haunt the Mazticans for time afterwards. '-26,000: Troll Expansions' *After the defeat of the demon princes, the trolls begin to form the first civilisations on Middle-Earth. The Arverni tribe of the forest trolls set up an empire in the west, settling near the Everwood Forest (which, at the time, was perceived to be enchanted. This was false). The jungle trolls also set up the Sulebian Empire in the south of Vigrith. *Other trolls developed kingdoms in various areas of the supercontinent; the ice trolls were particularly successful in the wintry north. Frostmane, Icefang and Winteraxe were notable examples, or the Afari Kingdom of the desert trolls in the south. '-25,000' *'The Eldari Gambit / Jotnar Gambit' *Muspelheim, the homeworld of the intelligent and inquistive Eldari, is then visited by Sargamon. He succeeds in recruiting the race into the folds of the Marching Horde, on the promise to satisfy their thirst for knowledge. The Triuumvirate of Elders partially accepts the offer; Balmiszen and Tiz'Galath readily join the Marching Horde and bathe in the hel showers of Sargamon's dark power. Vel'naar, the third Elder, refuses to have anything to do with this scheme, and takes his fellow uncorrupted Eldar out of Muspelheim. After turning the desert-like world into a realm of endless fire, the Marching Horde chase the fleeing Eldar around the galaxy for the next 24,000+ years. *Around the same time, Tiz'Galath enters Jotunheim, home of the giants, and contacts a jotun known as Lokil. The meeting sets events in motion that lead to the leader of Boneclaw, Jotunheim's strongest tribe, being assassinated, and the murderous Surtyr installed in his place. Surtyr brings the jotnar under Horde control. '-24,500' *'The Gorgon Gambit' *Jiashara of the Gorgons contacts Sargamon, offering the services of her people to the dark lord on the condition that he is able to bring his vision into being. Impressed by her faith towards him, he accepts her offering and installs her as demonqueen of the Gorgons. '-19,000' *Spider kingdom of Azjol-Arach founded. '-18,500' *'Arachni-Troll Wars (-18,500 until -18,496)' *Agony, the Queen of the spider-like Arachni, had been watching the trolls and their imperial activity for a long time. She grew jealous of their power, awed at the stature of the citadels, and felt entitled to the influence over the continent that they had - perhaps even more so. Rallying her greatest general, Tarantulon the Warmaker, Agony ordered that he make war upon the trolls, which he obediently did. Tarantulon won several great victories for the Arachni before disappearing at Everwood Forest. '-16,400' *Dark trolls evolve into dark grunts; the grunts move into the Vigrith Caverns, afraid of further transformation. '-13,000' *'Coming of the Kaldorei' *Some dark grunts, disaffected by the imperialist streak of the trolls, remained secluded from society and stayed around the elusive Midnight Glade, where they evolved into the intelligent night elves. Deeply attuned to the environment they came to call home, the night elves developed a druidic culture, caring for nature in every shape and form. '-12,989' *City of Nythsandr built. *Sisterhood of the Moon and Warden Taskforce established. *Night elves start learning druidism, under the Forest Lord Cernunnos. '-11,000' *'Rise of the Smurfs' *The Undertrolls, excluded from the process of empire-building, and chased out of every settlement they attempt to dwell on, hide themselves on the remains of Prince Lucithel's seat of power - the Hellfire Plateau, which they rename the Cerulean Plateau. Its power magic transforms the sickly undertrolls into smurfs, and with time, they develop a magocratic empire. '-10,995 until -10,887' *Smurf Magocouncil created (-10,890) *Smurf-Troll Wars begin. *Battle of At'Ango: Three Tusks' Dam destroyed; 300+ trolls killed. *Smurf Republic established (-10,887). '-10,879' *Seshmedi's secession. **Smurf Civil War **The Reconciliation and Smurf Empire established '-10,000' *Leonin Empire collapses, resulting in ten-thousand years of interregnum. '-7,400' *Dan'Ariz ascends to the throne. *Government restructuring. **Hamwan becomes Grand Vizier, Kounjin becomes Grand Archmage. *Leyline exploitation scheme set up. *Smurf Corps and Scholars Insitute set up, Nature's Guild given official and royal status. '-7,000' *'High Treason Trial: '''Seshmedi arrested and imprisoned for plotting to kill Dan'Ariz; Manius replaces him on the Magocouncil. '-6,000''' *'Night elf-Dark grunt War:' In response to the darkg grunts burning down parts of the Midnight Glade, General Shadowsong leads the night elves on a successful campaign to bring them into submission. '-5,000' *'War of the Ancients / Sundering of Vigrith' *The imprudent use of magic by the upper-classes of smurf society invites the terrible darkness of Sargamon and his Marching Horde to bear on the planet of Middle-Earth. Tiberian and a number of rebel smurfs form a Resistance Force to topple the monarch, while the night elves meet with the wild gods and dragonflights to decide on a response to the Horde's onslaught. *The result is that the Cerulean Plateau is destroyed, and the supercontinent of Vigrith is torn asunder, with several smaller continents left spinning off of it. '-4,700 until -4,400' *'Founding of Quel'thalas' *Elf-Troll Wars (-4,700 until -4,400): The night elves following Mytnas Dawndancer move into the northern part of Laudrin and settle there following their exit from Vigrith. However, the jungle trolls war with them for the next 300+ years over disagreements regarding land. *Founding of Anthromor, the first human nation (-4,700). *High elves found the Kingdom of Quel'thalas north of Laudrin. (-4,400) '-4,000' *The Piltshire Accident: arcanum reactor melts down, claiming 1,000+ lives. **Rune Revolution. **Fracturing of Anthromor into 5-7 new kingdoms. '-3,257' *Ogres on planet Prarvis set up galactic empire known as the Grumian Empire, worshipping what they unwittingly call the Forerunners. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Articles with a high chance of retcon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Timelines Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion events